An amino acid sequence of GPR40 derived from human and DNA encoding same are described (WO2000/22129 and Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 1997, October 20; 239 (2)).
It is known that carboxylic acid having an aromatic ring and a derivative thereof have various physiological activities.
Alkanoic acid derivatives are known (JP-A-2002-265457).
Isoxazole derivatives having an insulin secretagogue action and a hypoglycemic action, which are useful for the prophylaxis or treatment of diabetes and the like, are known (JP-A-2002-212171).
Nitrogen-containing 5-membered heterocyclic compounds having a hypoglycemic action or a hypolipidemic action, which are useful for the prophylaxis or treatment of diabetes and the like, are known (JP-A-2001-226350).
Alkoxyiminoalkanoic acid derivatives having a hypoglycemic action or a hypolipidemic action, which are useful for the prophylaxis or treatment of diabetes and the like, are known (JP-A-2001-199971).
Oxyiminoalkanoic acid derivatives having a hypoglycemic action or a hypolipidemic action, which are useful for the prophylaxis or treatment of diabetes and the like, are known (JP-A-2000-198772)
1,3-Azole derivatives having a retinoid-related receptor function regulating action, which are useful for the prophylaxis or treatment of diabetic complications and the like, are known (JP-A-2000-80086).
Oxyiminoalkanoic acid derivatives having a hypoglycemic action or a hypolipidemic action, which are useful for the prophylaxis or treatment of diabetes and the like, are known (JP-A-2000-34266).
Oxazole derivatives having an insulin secretagogue action or a hypoglycemic action, which are useful for the prophylaxis or treatment of diabetes and the like, are known (JP-A-09-323983).
Benzofuran derivatives having a hypoglycemic and hypolipidemic action are known (JP-A-08-311065).
Fatty acids have been reported to bind with GPR40 (WO02/057783).
Heretofore, non-peptidic low-molecular agonist or antagonist to GPR40 receptor has not been known. Thus, there is a demand on the development of a superior GRP40 receptor function regulator.